Dragon Rising
by Mattrimion
Summary: Dreams are powerful things, they can provide happiness allowing you to relive pleasant memory's or leave you in the deepest darkest corner of Hell. but for one Harry Potter they are glimpses into his family's past. Canon! up to the end of Fourth Year
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Rising**

**Chapter One: Dreams**

** A/N I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe.**

_He stood gauntleted hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder length apart, he wore armor made of intricately overlapping metal scales with two swords hanging from his belt on either side of his waist, overlooking the castle walls he watched as balls of fire rained down upon them, launched from catapults as the army outside laid siege, the walls were fortified with numerous wards providing protection._

_Those protections wore thin as the siege continued, he had two thirds of his standing magic users keeping them up, with the last third focused on offensive fire with the archers, once they breached the walls however as he knew they would eventually they would switch to healing and defense, providing cover as his men retreated the second level._

_The castle had three levels; on the first you had the outer wall that housed the main population, the seconded level held the shops which included Blacksmiths, Woodworkers, Tailors, etc. there were also several Inns, as well as the Barracks along with various other buildings, and finally on the third floor you had the Keep which was where he now stood._

_He stood watching as a ball of fire flew over the outer walls and impacted something invisibly in mid air, "at this rate it won't be long till the break through the outer wall, Gillen I hope you on your way back with aid, for I foresee us not lasting the night under this siege" _

_Gillen was his most trusted scout, he had sent him the second he felt the felt the army through his connection with the wind, how they had gotten so close without word reaching him he didn't know, he had barely enough time to sound the warning bells and get everyone inside the castle walls and the gates sealed before their foe was upon them like water on rock._

_It'd been mid-morning when the siege began now it was dusk, the light slowly receding plunging the world into darkness, "BOOOOOM!" _

_A large section of the outer wall exploded inward showering rock and debris in amongst the houses, he felt the shockwave all the way at the Keep, the wind carried the screams of the wounded and dying to him, clenching his jaw he tried to drown out the screams piercing his ears, his connection to the wind was a gift and a curse at the same time._

_A gift because of all the times it'd warned him of impending attacks like this one, be it ambushes or assassination attempts, but here and now it allowed him to hear every cry of pain, every scream, every clash of sword on sword._

_He could no longer take it, sitting here waiting watching as his people fought while he sat in safety, "Callen!" he barked, a man wearing heavy plait armor rushed to his side, he was older than most of his guards with gray streaking his short light brown hair, his face was all hard plains and angles with a scar running along his jaw, hazel eyes locked into his own as he saluted, "Sir!" _

"_Ready your men, it's time we stop sitting here on our hands and do something to help" a cold smirk appeared on Callens face, "eager to join the fighting Sir" it wasn't a question, "I lead from the front, not the back, always have and always will" drawing the sword on his right hip with his left hand he flicked his right wrist, a Silver wand with a Black spiral shot into his hand, "cya guys at the bottom" he called over his shoulder before proceeding to leap over the balcony railing._

_Hitting the ground with a loud thump he fell to one knee to help dissipate the force of landing, which really didn't matter in the long run anyway considering his armor was enchanted to reduce the force of any impact, if it wasn't he probably would have broken a leg or both from the Sixty foot fall from balcony to cobblestone street, glancing up at he saw Callen leaning over the railing probably making sure he was ok, he muttered a curse before pulling his head back and shouting orders to his men, a smile tugged on his lips. _

_He didn't have to wait long for his Guard Captain and his men to reach him, the clanking of armor leading their way to him, "I really wish you wouldn't do that Sir!, You almost gave me a heart attack" Callen grumbled, he did smile this time "that's nothing I've jumped from higher, ask Rock about it sometime" growing Sirius again he dashed across the Keeps courtyard and through the gates heading for inner wall it had to hold._

_Sadly it was not to be though; it was barley insight when they came upon the fighting, he felt his stomach knot with dread, they had already breached the inner wall, not stopping to ask how he carved his way to where a familiar figure fought, "David! Down!" the shout was all that was needed, David dropped to one knee, pulling his right arm back he let it snap forward, the solders around David were blasted off their feet with enough force to send them flying almost Thirty feet._

_David rose to his feet as he approached, "Damn! Alex if you're not a site for sore eyes" he clasped David's forearm briefly, "what's going on how'd they get through the seconded Gate so fast?" David growled deep in his throat, "the Mages that were supposed to help up fortify the second wall turned on us the moment they broke through the outer wall, my men are the only reason more hasn't reached us, their barley holding them at the Gate" _

_Alex found his anger rise before he beat it back, he needed to keep a clear head, "that's a third of our Magic users, what happened to the others?" _

"_They're trapped in the housing districted with the rest of our men; they won't last long without help." "Then let's go give it to them, Callen I want that Gatehouse back under our control by the time we get back." _

"_Yes Sir!" _

"_You ready to use that again" Alex gestured to the two handed sword in David's hands. _

_David Peverell was usually considered to be quite handsome, with his strong jaw, dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair that grew past his ears, while he was shorter then Alex standing at about 5'11 where as Alex was 6'3, he was a lot stouter especially across the shoulders and arms, he was built for strength where as Alex was built for speed and agility, don't get him wrong he was quite strong, David just had heavier muscles, his lips usually in a constant lighthearted smirk were now smiling coldly, "right behind you Alex, let's go show them why it's a bad idea to mess with a Dragon"_

_Together they charged toward the wall climbed the stairs and leapt off the edge, bypassing the Gatehouse completely. _

_They reached the trapped solders and Mages, the fighting was taking place in the town Square, there were his people wearing the Black, Silver and Blood Red of his army, were surrounded by gold and blue the colors of House Gunder, his men held their defensive circle desperately solders ringing the outside protecting the Mages and Archers inside, Alex took all this in within the amount of time it took him to slam into the enemy. _

_The reason he was called Dragon was because the way he fought, flying in the wind every stroke with a blade or motion with his wand left enemy soldiers lying dead at his feet, it also helped that he had a trick with Magic, drawing a deep breath he flicked his wand sending his opponent stumbling back, he let the air out of his lungs with a roar, blood red fire spouted from his open mouth looking exactly like an actual Dragon had breathed the flames, the fact that they only hurt what he wanted it to was just a bonus._

_The flames cleared a path for his men to make a break for it, he called to them getting their attention and gestured for them to get out of there, the solders formed a funnel that let the Mages and Archers pass unhindered as they ran past Alex and David toward the inner wall they knew had to fortify it or they wouldn't last much longer with more of House Gunder's forces flooding into the city._

_Alex retreated with his men, upon reaching the Gatehouse he saw it was once again under his control._

_Dashing through the open Gate he side stepped out of the way letting the solders pass before the Gate swung shut at was sealed in place, he waved his wand over the blade of his sword cleaning it of blood before sheathing it and returning the wand to the holster on his wrist, leaning against the wall he took deep breaths, the Dragons Fire had taken more Magic power then he'd thought, "Sir!" glancing up he saw Callen standing there saluting him. _

_Grumbling he waved his hand, "at ease" he'd never get used to all this saluting, he'd told Callen and several others not to but they did it anyway, though the bowing was way worse in his opinion, "Sir!, most of the men made it inside only twenty unaccounted for" Alex was surprised he'd expected heavier casualties, "really, that's good make sure the wounded get patched up, we're going to need them soon" _

_Callen saluted once more before setting off at a brisk walk armor clanking, next to approach was David he was one of the only ones who didn't salute or bow outside formal occasions to which he was grateful it was hard to remember who he was before all this started sometimes. _

_He was about to open his mouth when they heard a scuffle and a cry of pain above them, they ran up the stairs nearby._

_Till the man Alex had put in charge of the Magic users that had betrayed them stood hands bound together with a bloody knife in his hands, in front of him one of Alex's men pulled a wounded solder away from Till a brutal gash down his arm, Till turned to face him as his men parted to let him through, he was a small man stretching himself to full height he might reach Alex's chest, he wasn't built for the front lines, he was all skin and bones barley any muscle or fat one him, his face was just as boney as the rest of him with a large nose and brown eyes, he was almost bald with a small patch of white hair sitting atop his head, he was a brilliant Mage though, one of the best Alex had following him. _

"_You" Till snarled his brown eyes filled with hate, "you're weren't supposed to leave the keep, now you've gone and ruined everything"_

"_Why Till? Why'd you betray us, why'd you betray the ideals so many have died for already" Alex asked softly._

"_Why" he scoffed, "you just said it perfectly, how many of died chasing this fairy tale of yours, five hundred? Thousand? When are you going to learn that you can't win, you can't change the world, how many more have to die before you realize that, huh, these ideals of yours are nothing but lies with you hiding behind them like the coward you are" _

_Till's words felt like a slap to the face, "how much did they pay you?" the words were cold as ice._

"_Money, you think money's the reason I did this, no I did this to try and save these men from you, you've become power hungry Alex, I've watched you strutting around in that fine armor of yours all shiny and new having men bow and scrape before you telling them what to do so you didn't have to get your hand dirty, your no longer the man I chose to fight alongside two Cycles ago, you've become worse than Zevran ever was" the last words came out in a shout "and I'll die knowing I took you with me" he charged knife aiming for Alex's heart._

_He caught Till's bound hands, twisting them painfully so he dropped the knife with a cry of pain, "you were with me from the beginning, you were my friend, you helped me try and rebuild these lands into something greater, you joined me because your son was killed because he didn't have your power and therefore useless to Zevran" _

_Till looked at him surprised, "yes I knew who your master was, I didn't say anything because I thought you truly believed, turns out I was wrong, may the Creator have mercy on your soul because you won't find it here" _

_Alex kicked Till over the crenellations of the wall, a scream was heard followed by a crunch, turning his back to where he'd kicked Till over the crenellations he strolled back down the Ramparts stairs and headed toward the nearest building which happened to be a Blacksmiths Forge which had a watering trough filled with fresh water drawn from a nearby well, pulling off his gauntlets he used his hands to splash water on his face, resting his hands edge of the trough he watched the water ripple thinking._

_Could Till be right? Was he any better than Zevran, he slashed his face again, "you're not going to find what you're looking for if you keep splashing" a voice he recognized as David's came from behind him._

"_And what if I'm looking just looking to wash me face" Alex grumbled softly._

_David chuckled, "then you're just fine, however we both know that's not what you're looking for" _

"_And what is it I'm looking for?" _

_David sat on the edge of the trough, "you looking for your refection, but at the same time you're scared of what you'll see" _

"_He's right isn't he, Till I mean, I'm no better than Zevran am I?"_

"_I won't lie the way he spoke reminded me of how I look at you before I joined, armor so shiny it could never have seen battle before, people bowing and scraping before you, and your nose stuck up so high in the air It was wonder your feet touched the ground" Alex went to speak but David held up a hand to stall him, "but since then I've fought beside you, celebrated in victory, suffered in defeat, mourned loss of life, through all of this I stood by your side why?" _

_Alex shrugged, "because I saw how wrong I was, I watched as you lead from the front never the back, I watched you tell the men off for bowing, I watched you taking part in the work around camp be it gathering wood or digging lateens though I would rather not have you cook ever again, we have enough on our plates without you trying to kill us with your cooking" _

_Alex couldn't help but laugh at the pun as well as the memory of him cooking for the men that one time._

"_you never asked something of your men you would not do yourself" David continued, " I watched as you let anyone willing to help have a chance to even if I myself would've, I watched as the men under your command became something greater than just an army on the march, they became a nation banded together with the simple ideal of every man equal to the next whether one of them had magic or not, and at their head was you, a born leader one that come once every five-hundred Cycles"_

_David locked eyes with him, Dark Blue staring into Shining Silver, having Alex's undivided attention he continued in a softer voice waving his hand towards where the men still stood watching before coming to a rest on his shoulder, "these men would follow you into Hell and back again. As would I, the fact that you question yourself already makes you ten times, no one-hundred time better then Zevran could ever be, just don't let those question cloud who you are and what your fighting for" finished with his little pep talk he walked away leaving Alex to think about what he'd said._

_Watching David leave he turned his attention to the water underneath him, it had stilled during their talk and now it shown with the light of the moon silhouetting his reflection, Silver eyes looked back at himself his hair was black and untidy sticking up slightly in the back and… and…and._

Harry bolted upright breathing hard; he was covered in sweat snatching his glasses off the nightstand and shoved them on.

He was still in his dorm room he heard Ron snoring in the next bed over, slipping out of bed, he crept to the bathroom as to not disturb his dorm mates, as he passed by Dean's bed he heard him twisty and turning in his sleep, walking to the nearest sink he turned the knob and took his glasses off just long enough to splash his face with cold water.

He stared into the mirror above the sink, Emerald Green eyes looked back at him, "what was that?" he whispered to himself, he'd had a few of these dreams over the years but they were always foggy but this one, this one was clear as crystal, every face distinct, every sentence spoken clearly.

He wondered what brought this one on; he'd been having nightmares about the death of Cedric Diggory and the rebirth of Voldemort since the end of the tournament two days ago.

With a sigh Harry dried his face and returned to bed, he need his sleep if he was going to deal with all the whispering and pointing tomorrow, setting his glasses back on the night stand he climbed back into bed and pulled up the covers, his mind wandered back to the dream, Alex looked like an older version of himself, shaking his head he turned on his side grumbling, "it was only a dream, it doesn't mean anything" closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts was ending, but despite everything he had to deal with this year, Dragons, Sphinx's, Merpeople, and the Yule Ball, competing as a champion in a damned tournament that kept trying to kill him while everyone in the school turned their back on him, having to watch a friend die and the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, despite all that, Hogwarts was the only place Harry could ever call home.

**Authors Notes. This story is in no way connected to Heart of Fire, and while I'll be writing for this one every so often, my main efforts will be on Heart of Fire, please leave a review with your thoughts and on a final note, the Title for this book isn't set in stone so if you think of a better one feel free to let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Rising**

**Chapter Two: Bloodlines**

** A/N as usual I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe.**

Harry Potter paced back and forth in his room at the Dursley's, awaiting Hedwig's return with Sirius's Answer. It's been a Week since the end of Term, and every night his dreams were plagued with Alex, at first he'd just considered them as dreams, but they never repeated and they always put him in Alex's point of view, normally that wouldn't be enough but there was something telling him these were real, he began to doubt even more so when he'd learned Alex's full name.

Alexander 'Dragon' Potter.

At first he'd just brushed it aside thinking it was just his dreams playing tricks on him, but as the nights past bringing a new scene every time, he began to have doubts they were dreams, he'd finally given in and written to Sirius about them, of course he hadn't put it in so many words, he just asked Sirius about his Father's side of the family, an innocent question about a his family so it wouldn't matter if Hedwig was intercepted as Ron, Hermione and Sirius, always warned him so he wouldn't send anything sensitive.

Hedwig chose that moment to return, soaring through the open window and landing on her perch, letter clasped in her beak, he snatched the letter ignoring her indigent hoot, ripping it open he read.

'Dear Harry,

I must say you last letter came as a surprise.

Normally you ask about things you know damn well can't be shared over owl post.

But getting back your question, to be honest I don't know all that much about your family history on your dad's side, I know the name Potter's old, but I'm not sure how old.

Even though your dad and I were best friends I can't say I met anyone aside for your Grandparent's, great people by the way.

Gringotts would know, maybe we can schedule a meeting with your account manager before you leave for Hogwarts.

Now enough of this serious business, ha-ha you see what I did there, anyway I'm told you rarely leave your room these days, what's wrong with you Pup! I know your grieving about Cedric but you've got to move on, honor his memory and live your life to the fullest.

I expect to hear news of you getting into trouble, maybe find a girl or two.

Snuffles'

Harry laughed for the first time in days, trust Sirius to bring girls into the conversation, "_I hope you never change Sirius" _he thought fondly, suddenly it was if something clicked, "_wait did he say he'd heard, that means I'm being watched" _

Peering out the window he swept his gaze over Privet Drive.

"_I should be angry their watching me"_, but surprisingly enough all he felt was curiosity, it would make sense since he couldn't use Magic outside of school, and there was a mass murder out there. But wouldn't it be more effective if they told him, but if he was being watched then he felt better about leaving the house, though the Magical world was off limits Hermione and the others would kill him if he ignored their letters and went to Diagon Alley by himself.

Two lines of the letter flashed in his mind, '_honor his memory and_ _live your life to the fullest' _and '_I expect to hear of you getting into trouble' _

Maybe Diagon Alley wasn't off limits after all, if he was caught he couldn't be ignored anymore , on the other hand he would problably get a tongue lashing from Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and anyone else that could jump at him, a smile found its way to his face, he was going to make Sirius regret his words.

Setting the letter down his desk and walking over to his bed he knelt down and pulled a box out from underneath and placed it on top.

Before he'd left Hogwarts he'd traded some Galleons to Dean Thomas for some Muggle Money, he planned on doing it at Gringotts but never got the chance.

With Muggle Money in hand he'd gotten a few things that would help him blend in dark clothing seemed to be all the rage these days, not that it really mattered to him, it was just clothing. His relatives would through a fit if they ever found out, after all a freak like him didn't deserve good clothing that actually fit him.

Inside the box was a pair of Black jeans, a Dark Gray T-shirt with, a Black Hooded jacket with silver lightning dancing across the shoulders and down both arms, and finally Black fingerless gloves and Combat Boots, it was the only outfit he owned that fit him and were not Dudley's hand-me-downs, the Money he didn't spend on this one set of Clothing was hidden under the loose floor board under his bed, only to be used in an emergency.

Harry quickly changed Clothes, it felt nice to finally wear something that fit him and weren't several sizes too big, he made sure to grab his Wand, Vault Key, and a handful of Galleons, before opening the door to his room and looking both ways, closing the door silently behind him, he crept down stairs, down the hall, past the living room where his Aunt and Uncle were still watching TV Dudley was nowhere to be seen, into the Kitchen and out the back door.

During a particularly persistent game of Harry hunting, he'd found a gap behind the hedge in the back yard that he could use to hide from Dudley and his Gang or slip out of the house unnoticed, he used it now stepping through the hedge where he knew it was thinnest, and following the small gap all the way to the street, before emerging from the Hedge he pulled his hood up.

It felt great to get out of the house, he felt free for the first time in weeks. He waited till he was strolling down Magnolia Crescent a few streets down from Privet Drive, before throwing out his right hand.

With a Bang! A purple double Decker Bus came screeching to a halt in front of Harry, 'Knight Bus' was written in Gold lettering above the windshield and along the sides, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening"

Stan was just as Harry remembered him, large protruding ears, and more than a few pimples, Harry stepped on board, "Leaky Cauldron, please. Eleven Sickles right?" and Stan's nod he handed over a Galleon and waited for change.

Stan returned Six Sickles peering closely at Harry, "Neville" he exclaimed, "Neville Longbottom, I thought that was you" Harry flashed him a small grin still feeling slightly guilty about misleading him Two years ago, "it's been a while Stan how have you been"

Stan gave him a toothy grin, "I've been good, jobs a little slow these days though" Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Leaky Cauldron, take it away Ern," Stan called towards the Driver seat; abruptly Harry was reminded why he hated the Knight Bus, with a Bang! He found himself lying on the floor with Stan grinning down at him, the Knight Bus jumped three more times, each time with a Bang! And each time sending Harry to the floor, "Leaky Cauldron" Stan said helping him up for the fourth time; he breathed a sigh of relief as he disembarked his feet meeting solid ground.

He wasted no time at the Leaky Cauldron barely nodding to Tom the barman as he past, and soon found himself facing Diagon Alley, even though it was getting late there was still a crowd rushing to get some last minute shopping done before the stores closed. This was the part Harry had been dreading, the final stretch to Gringotts, anyone could recognize him, and at this point Death Eaters, Weasley's, Lupin, Hermione, ect. Were all on the same threat level, being caught by anyone of them would spell Trouble for him.

Diagon Alley was a magnificent place, shops lining the main drag, side streets and more shops leading out, and at the end always in view no matter what street you were on, Gringotts, White marble gleaming in the evening light.

He was almost to the White marble stairs when he noticed a familiar red head starting down, with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a silver tooth earring. Bill Weasley was coming down the White marble stairs of Gringotts, heading right for Harry. Breath catching in his throat Harry turned to face the nearest shop acting as if he was inspecting one of the many strange spindly objects visible through the window.

He watched the reflection of Bill as he past heart hammering loudly, _"What on earth is Bill doing in Diagon Alley, none of Ron's letters said he was visiting from Egypt" _ his heart almost stopped when Bill came to a halt not Five feet from him.

Harry panicking, he was about to be caught by the eldest Weasley brother, "you didn't have to wait for me" the voice yanked his attention back to the scene behind him, a beautiful woman was now standing next to Bill, long silvery blond hair, deep blue eyes, with fair skin and a petite frame, Harry gasped, Fleur Delacour was standing right next to Bill.

"It was no problem; in fact I had something I wanted to discuss with you, perhaps over dinner?" Bill asked her with a smile.

Fleur returned the smile; "I'd love to" with that they started off down the street.

Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "_That was to close" _he thought starting up the marble stairs, "_Who would have thought Bill and Fleur though, I wonder if Fred and George know_" setting the thought aside for later Harry walked through the large double doors of Gringotts.

Inside was just how he remembered it, a White marble room only slightly smaller than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, two rows of high desks ran the length of the hall ending with a slightly larger desk at the end, multiple doors lined the walls occasionally opening and closing, a large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, the sound of quills scratching at parchment echoing off the marble walls.

Harry walked to the very end of the hall where the largest desk sat passing Goblins that looked to be finishing up for the night, "I would like to see the account manager for my vault" he spoke to the Goblin at the desk.

The Goblin didn't even look up from his work, "do you have an appointment?" he asked in a bored voice,

"Ah… no" Harry said not knowing he was supposed to make one.

"Name?" the Goblin sighed.

"Harry Potter" the Goblin finally looked up from his work, realizing he still had his hood up Harry pulled it down,

"Ah Mister Potter" the Goblins voice had changed from bored to smooth and respectful, "follow me" the Goblin hopped down and led Harry through a nearby door.

They continued down a short hallway before coming to another door, this one with the insignia of a Dragon on it, the Goblin rapped on the door with his knuckles before pushing it open, the room they walked into looked to be a nicely decorated office, with pictures of various Goblins hanging from the walls, two comfy looking armchairs in front of an ornately carved redwood desk, there were also several filing cabinets and bookshelves sitting behind the desk, what caught Harry's attention the most was the battle axe hanging behind the desk, it look to be in pristine condition like someone had just hung it up after cleaning it.

Behind the desk sat another Goblin, unlike many other Goblins Harry had seen this one had a darker skin tone then the rest, and was completely bald, with a rather large goatee, the Goblin in question looked up as they entered setting his quill aside.

"Who do you bring before me today Stoneboat?" his voice was deep and commanding, Stoneboat as he was called bowed.

"Mister Harry Potter wished to see you, Grimclaw Sir"

Grimclaw eyed Harry up and down; "leave us" still bowed Stoneboat retreated from the room, he then gestured to an armchair, "I've been waiting for the Potter heir to drop by for some time now, please have a seat" Harry sat stiffly in the offered chair, "my name is Grimclaw, I've been the Potter family account manager for Fifty years now, and someday I'll pass that title down to my son Griphook, as it was passed down to me by my father, and his father before him and so on"

"I've met Griphook, when I first came to Gringotts"

Grimclaw nodded, "he mentioned meeting the Potter Heir, I've been expecting a visit ever since, and here you are, now what can I do for you this evening?"

"I was told by my Godfather that you keep records of the Family of the account your managing" at his nod Harry continued, "so I was wondering if I could find the record of a certain ancestor of mine."

Grimclaw stood and walked over to the nearby filing cabinet, "what's the name of this ancestor?"

"Alexander 'Dragon' Potter"

Grimclaw froze before returning to the Desk empty handed, "I'm afraid we don't have a file on him, it was lost in the Goblin wars hundreds of years ago, I'm sorry" he truly looked sorry; Harry had never seen a Goblin look so sad before.

"It's alright; do you have a picture of him at least?" Harry asked hopefully, finding he had an ancestor by that name wasn't enough to make this trip worth the risk, he needed to see a picture,

"Actually" Grimclaw said looking thoughtful.

"We don't have one on file like a said it was lost a long time ago, but" Harry perked up, "there is a portrait in your family vault, I've seen it"

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, "I don't remember seeing anything in my vault, besides a mountain of Galleons"

Grimclaw had a smug smile, "that's your trust vault, and your family vault is much deeper"

"Can we go to it?"

"Normally you would have to wait for you parent to take you, but considering their dead. You would have to wait for your Seventeenth birthday, when Magic recognizes you as an Adult; the Potter Family vault is the only one with this safety measure. Everyone else's has a clause saying if they are the last of their line they gain access to the family fault when they turn eleven" Harry was about to say something but Grimclaw help up a hand to stop him.

"I said normally because last year you participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in doing so Magic recognized you as an Adult, allowing you access your family vault. Now I hope you don't get motion sickness" Grimclaw led him through the only other door in the room, on the other side was a brief flight of stairs leading to a cart track, there was already a cart waiting for them.

They climbed in Harry had barely sat down before they were off, it was the longest cart ride Harry had ever experienced at Gringotts, it seemed to last forever, going further down then Harry had ever been. After what had to be forty-five minutes maybe even an hour, the cart slowed before coming to a stop with a light bump to stone steps, they had reached the end of the Gringotts mine cart track.

Harry found himself in a room with a high ceiling and stone pillars; the platform was in a U shape curving around the tack, Harry and Grimclaw stepped out of the Cart, "that's your vault" he said pointing a to a large Black door with the number one above it, as Harry approached he noticed the insignia on the door.

It was a Dragon front claws clutching at a shield with its wings out stretched, head thrown back in a roar, flames spouting from its mouth. On the shield was the letter P, and underneath was the Family Motto. He turned to ask Grimclaw what it meant. Only he wasn't beside him, he looked back to find him still standing next to the cart.

"Hey Grimclaw what…" he was cut off by two deep rumblings, he'd been so focused on the door he hadn't look to either side, Two Dragon stepped into the torchlight one on either side, their Black scales glinted In the torchlight as the glared at him with red eyes their tales coming to rest beside, the ends of which looked like giant double bladed Axes.

"If you're really a Potter they won't attack you, just keep walking towards the door" Grimclaw called from behind him, Harry had to force himself to take a step than another, his hand clutching his wand tightly in his pocket, he wouldn't be able to take them both, but he'd be dammed if he didn't go down fighting.

He reached the door without the Dragons attacking him which he considered a good sign, though now he was faced with a second problem, "_How the Hell! Do I open this door?_" using his left hand he gave the door a push, nothing happened, hand still resting on the door Harry began examining the door for any cracks or keyholes anything that would give him a clue how to open the door.

His eyes fell on the Family Motto, running under the Crest, it was Latin. He assumed it was his family motto.

"Spectemur Agendo" he spoke the words softly to himself.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Harry felt heat radiating off the door surging through his hand to the rest of his body, when it receded he found Grimclaw standing next to him.

"The door has recognized you as a Potter, you may now enter"

Harry glared at him, "you could've warned me about the Dragons"

Grimclaw smirked at him, "where would be the fun in that"

Harry was about to reply sharply when the door opened cutting him off. Settling for a growl sounding an awful lot like a dragon himself.

The vault was about the size of his trust vault, though it seemed to open up towards the back. "This portion of the vault consists of your family heirlooms" Grimclaw said. It had several shelves packed with stuff, as he pasted he saw a couple of suits of armor, a rack of weapons, crystal balls, Rings, Necklaces, bracelets, even a couple bookshelves. The vault seemed to have it all; Harry stunned all this stuff was his, past down from generation to generation.

Grimclaw led him onto a balcony overlooking a room bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Harry felt his mouth fall open, gold glittered in large piles, but is wasn't just coins, Statures, Ornate Paintings and Tapestries, Chests full of Reds, Blues, Greens and every other color you could think of, it was so much Harry felt his legs tremble.

'_all this mine, there's so much" _the amount of wealth on display was starting to scare him, what else did this vault have in store for him, he almost couldn't make himself follow Grimcalw down the stone steps and through the treasure trove, almost.

He never thought Gold could be scary, but he was scared with the amount that was in this vault. "_I bet Malfoy would be right at home here, he's always bragging about how rich his family is. I bet the Potter's could give him a fun for his money" _the thought came unbidden to his mind of Draco staring open mouthed at the Potter fortune.

The image managed to draw a small smile back to his lips, Grimclaw led him past the trove to the very back of the vault to where a doorway big enough to fit Hagrid connected this room to another.

Most people would find the last room anticlimactic after the heirlooms and hoard of Gold, but this last room is what drove it all home, the room was shaped like a curved trapezoid, stairs surrounded a pedestal allowing access from any direction, atop the pedestal was a glass case, inside two stands held up a very familiar Black Dragon Scale Gauntlet.

But what drew his attention the most wasn't the pedestal or the gauntlet, what drew his attention was the portrait hanging behind it, or more importantly the person it depicted.

His hair was jet black and untamed, Bright Silver eyes, clothed in Black Dragon Scale Armor, his arms were hanging by his sides Twin Swords unsheathed and grasped firmly in either hand. He stood on a battlefield bodies lying around him, blood dripping from his blades, a Dragon standard rippling in the background.

It was a rather intimidating portrait, but surprisingly unlike the many other portraits in the Wizarding World, this one stood completely still, as if a Muggle painted it.

"That is your ancestor Alexander 'Dragon' Potter. The portrait is still as magnificent as I remember"

Grimclaw looked up at Harry to see him frozen in shock and wonder. "I'll wait for you at the cart take all the time you need"

For awhile after Grimclaw left Harry just continued to stare at the painting. "_He's real, could all of those dreams really have happened. Am I reliving my Ancestors memories through my Dreams?" _still in thought Harry ascended the steps to the pedestal. He bent down bringing the glass case to eye level, "_this case looks solid, I wonder how you open it" _hesitantly he touched the glass with his hand. Gasping Harry watched as the glass seemed to belt away.

Next thing he knew Harry was on his back staring at the ceiling, he groaned as ever bone and muscle in his body ached. "_What just happened, last thing I remember is touching the glass case" _reaching up he grabbed the pedestal pulling himself onto his knees; resting his left arm atop it Harry realized the Gauntlet was gone. In its place was a small blood-red book and one of his fingerless gloves. Even the stand was gone.

Bringing his other arm up to help him stand he paused, it felt heavier than usual. Glancing down he staggered to his feet in surprise. Bringing his arm up to eye level, he stared at the gauntlet that once sat upon the pedestal was now fitted snuggly on his arm. He was brought out of his revere when he heard footsteps. Scrambling he tried to take it off but couldn't it just wouldn't come off. Panicking he tried to think of a way to hide it, blinking he watched as it seemed to answer his wish's when it transformed into a small black metal band around his wrist, the weight was still there so he knew it was still there. It was just hidden.

"Still here I see, I was starting to think you had died in here, you about ready to leave it's getting late" looking up Harry saw Grimclaw standing there.

"Yeah I'll be right there" turning around Harry quickly pull his glove back on before stuffing the book into his jacket pocket, maybe it would explain to him what happened. Tiredness forgotten for a time Harry followed Grimclaw out of his vault. "Hey Grimclaw, what happens to my Trust Vault now that I have access to my Family Vault?"

"It will be closed and added to the Potter Vault. Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could keep it open so I don't have to come all the way down here every time I need money" there was also another reason why he wanted this. At the moment only he and Grimclaw knew he had access to his Family Vault and for the time being he would like it to stay that way.

"That can be done I'll make sure it happens" was Grimclaw's simple response.

The trip by cart was uneventful, before saying goodbye to Grimclaw at his office Harry made sure to exchange some galleons into pounds, going a little overboard when Grimclaw said he'd just deduct it from his Vault. Then waving goodbye he set a brisk pace through Diagon Ally before summoning the Knight Bus and going home. Sneaking once more through the now silent house Harry collapsed tiredly to his bed, all the fatigue finally catching up to him. He barley looked at his wrist before sleep too him.

For the next week, Harry found himself getting used to the gauntlet. On impulse he'd flicked his wrist just like his ancestor did in his dreams; a wand with black and white spiral shot into his hand at such speed he almost dropped it. So For the last few days he'd been practicing ejecting the wand and putting. The gauntlet didn't even have to be visible for it to work. He also practiced using his old wand left handed while using this new one in his right; it was not easy. He'd also tried looking through the book but it was in some language he almost understood and when he looked at it the letters began rearranging themselves never failing to make him sick. But it was getting better each time he found himself almost understanding the words before he had to close the book.

Other than that he was kept very busy around the house doing chores. Also he'd started going on runs in the early morning. Just for something new to add to his daily cycle.

On this particular day Harry found himself angry be on belief, he paced back and forth in his room in his hand was a crumpled note.

_Dear Harry._

_I'm sorry but we won't be able to collect you as planed; it's too dangerous at the moment. For the time being it would be safer for you to just stay at your Aunt and Uncle's for the remainder of the summer. _

_Dumbledore_

"_No way in hell was he going to be staying here for the last month of summer" _He had to get out, at this point he didn't care where he went. Throwing the crumpled up note at the wall, where it rebounded and landed on an open issue of the Daily Prophet, right on the article he'd been reading when the note had arrived.

**The Under 17 World Dueling Tournament**

**Come one and all and test your skill in the annual under 17 world dueling Tournament for the chance to win one of the 2 Grand Prizes. But you must hurry registration ends soon.**

It then went on to explain that it was being held in the United States this year and how it was split into 2 different Tournaments depending on your school year. Years 1-4 and 5-7. And apparently both Prizes were a secret this year. When Harry had read it he'd been severely tempted, he didn't care about the Prize; he still had the Tri-Wizard winnings after all. All he wanted to know was how he'd rank; after all he'd faced Voldemort three times and survived not to mention killing a Basilisk as well as driving away a hundred Dementors. No one his age could claim to have done as much.

He had immediately discarded the idea though, no way in hell would Dumbledore and the others let him participate. But as his eye's landed on the article he changed his mind. He was going. Screw them if they were going to leave him here he would take matters into his own hands. However he wouldn't just go running off like he did his Third Year; no he was going to plan this on out, after all he had a mad man after him he would have to be careful.

Stepping over to his bed he pulled out Sirius's old school trunk which he had given to Harry when they parted ways after that day in the headmaster's office. It was Black with inlayed Silver thorny vines. On top was the Black Family Crest, a Raven in flight clutching a wand, there were three compartments each marked with a smaller version of the Crest, which when tapped would open there respective compartment. It was coded to your Magic signature, when He'd given it to Harry he'd wiped it so that Harry could reset with his own. It had feather light charms as well as the ability to shrink and grow on command by placing his hand on the Crest on the lid.

He then pulled out his old school trunk before he began transferring everything. First were his school things which went into the first Compartment, it was all nicely divided making it easy to find everything when he needed to and even had a rack for his Firebolt in the lid. The second compartment acted as a bookshelf with two rows in the lid and two in the main body. And finally the Third one was made for his clothing. As he transferred his clothing he sorted it. Since he'd exchanged money at Gringotts Harry had gone on a major shopping trip replacing his wardrobe with clothes that would fit him, he sorted it so everything that was either baggy, to small or had holes was immediately tossed, doing the same to his school robes.

When he was done he noticed he only had filled only half of the compartment, it was perhaps the neatest his trunk had ever been. Finished with the packing Harry laid out some clothes to one side to wear tomorrow. He then snuck into Dudley's room to find he wasn't there, logged onto the computer and booked a flight to America. Printing out the flight information Harry returned to his room to finish getting ready for his trip tomorrow.

**A/N here it is another installment of Rising Dragon. Still open for suggestions for a new name; as always Read and Review. Until next time Cya.**

**Translation: Spectemur Agendo/ let us be judged by our actions. **


End file.
